When Two Come From One
by YamiRox1010
Summary: Two souls are forever separated from each other. Two halves of what was once one and can never come back together. They have to learn how to strive even being separate like this and blend in to a world they can't possibly understand, nor that can understand them.
1. Chapter 1

**You know when it's 2AM and that story idea comes to you? No? Well, this is what I come up with, but don't worry only the idea emerged at 2AM the actually story was written after some good sleep. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Five thousand years ago Pharaoh Atem locked away a great evil because he knew he couldn't defeat it on his own. He did this by trapping it all inside his Millennium Puzzle. To complete the spell though, he had to trap himself inside the puzzle as well.

Now that seemed all well and good in his head, but he did not know of the consequences of the spell he was casting. He mistakenly thought that he would be locking all of himself, but the puzzle wasn't interested in his whole soul. No, the puzzle only wanted the part of his soul that consisted of his darkest thoughts, the part of him that was not to be shown to his people, his darkness. This is what was locked away in the puzzle and what was forced to live through five thousand years of torture.

The part that was left, his light, was not able to go back into the body for it didn't know how to survive on its own. Knowing that it was still needed though, for when the dark side was released once more, it was reincarnated to a time when it could stop the evil for good.

Five thousand years later to be exact. Neither light nor dark knew of the past however, and did not know of the forthcoming danger. When the light put the puzzle together, it did not know it would be releasing a dark entity or an evil that needed to be defeated, all it was doing was trying to grant an innocent wish for friends. When it awakened, all the dark knew was that it needed to fiercely protect its light and all the light knew was that the dark would never hurt it.

They both grew from one another, the light learned to be more confident and strong from the dark, and the dark learned kindness and mercy from its light. They continued to grow with one another and their bond growing stronger and stronger by the day. It was through this continuingly growing bond that they both felt it though. That deep sense of being too far from one another and not feeling complete.

They hadn't known what was causing this feeling to arise, but they felt it lessen when they had their secret little visits to each others soul rooms. The places where they could be closer than anywhere else in the room and where everything was left wide open for their other half to see.

It was during these visits that they talked and confided their feeling in each other. The light was more bothered by this feeling of incompleteness than the dark was so much of the time was spent with the dark comforting the light, but they talked about other things as well. The dark would tell the light its inner fears that he would never reveal to anyone else due to his pride, and the light would tell the dark all about the outside world that he didn't get to experience the same way as the light did.

The dark did acknowledge that he lacked something however, he knew that he should have some clue to what his life was before he was a spirit in the puzzle. He knew that he should have memories of some sort, but he didn't and it was during the visits that they would also talk about it and how they could get them back. The light was devoted to helping the dark in return for how devoted the dark was to protecting him and keeping him happy.

They had a special relationship that could not be described in words. It was not love and yet it was. They were more intimate than that of brothers, but did not have the intimacy of lovers. It was just a craving of needing to be with one another.

This was only natural considering their nature. Two halves would naturally want to become one at some point, but for these two souls that would not be possible. The spell the separated them was a permanent one that could not be reversed. They were forever doomed to be apart from each other and that would ruin them even if they did not notice it.

Yugi, what the light is now dubbed, was already more closed off from others before he solved the puzzle, because he did not fit in. It wasn't because of what he liked or how he looked, he just couldn't comprehend friendships the same as everyone else because he wasn't even whole himself so how could he understand the bond that two people shared?

Yami, what the dark was affectionately dubbed by the light, when without his light was cold a merciless. He only cared for his light, he pretended to show Yugi's friends care, but he only really cared because they made Yugi happy. Yami knew he wasn't friends with them like Yugi was and he didn't mind it at all, he was content as long as Yugi was happy. This also had caused the dark to bring out his possessive side. One of its most primal emotions was its possessiveness, the dark had already lost so much after being locked in the puzzle, so losing the light was not an option for it. It almost began to want to close the light off from the world so the dark could have it all to itself, but the dark knew that wouldn't make the light happy so it forced itself to stop those feeling from taking control.

It was because of this fragile relationship, that if for whatever reason one had to leave, the other would not last very long. If the dark left, the light would close itself off again because of the emptiness it felt. If the light left the dark would grow out of control because the light wouldn't be there to control it. It would also become angry and cold once more because the dark's only source of happiness dwelled in the light and without it, the dark would not be happy.

Other people in the world could never understand this problem and so when one does eventually leave and the light or dark start to self-destruct, their so called friends and loved ones will leave as well. No matter how good of a friend they say they are or how much they loved them, they always leave because they just don't understand and can't deal with it.

So let us hope that nothing separates the two even more than they already are. Let us hope that no reason on this planet will force them to lose contact with each other because it will not be a pretty sight to see. Watching them fall apart will be a horrific thing to witness. They already have enough pain to deal with, the least we can do is allow them to have each other.

 **And that's the end of the first chapter! I will be writing one for both Ryou and Bakura and Malik and Marik. Yes Marik and Malik will get a chapter because I consider them a hikari and yami pair, just sort of one that went wrong and works differently. Then an epilogue will be written as sort of a post series look of what happened to the 3 people who had spirits/ other personalities to deal with. I hope you liked this R &R plz :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty next chapter! This time we get our favorite pair of white haired fellows.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Five thousand years ago the King of thieves Akefia tried to take over the world. He had summoned the great evil Zork and destroyed most of the kingdom. He came very close to winning too, but his greatest adversary had something up his sleeve. The Pharaoh was able to seal it away.

Enraged that the Pharaoh had foiled his plans when he was so close to achieving them, he devised a way to get his revenge. He realized that when the Pharaoh sealed away Zork he also sealed away himself. The thief king took this as his own chance to carry out his plan once more and sealed his own soul away inside the millennium ring.

Now just like the Pharaoh, the thief king thought that this was a full proof plan, but found out that he too did not know of the consequences of the spell he cast. The millennium ring only took in the darkness of his soul. It was this part of his soul that was forced to live inside the ring for five thousand years, waiting for his time to come.

Despite there only being a little left, there was light still to be found inside the thief's soul. Like the Pharaoh's light it could not survive on its own and could not return to the body, so it was also reincarnated to a new time. To a time when its darkness would be present once more.

Just like the Pharaoh, both darkness and light appeared again five thousand years later. However, this time around the darkness knew exactly who he was. He knew why he was there and spent his time waiting for the Pharaoh to appear by setting up the steps for his revenge. The light did not know of its past though, it had begun anew pure and innocent.

When the light was young, it had received the item that contained its darkness. When the light accepted the item from its father, it did not know what it was releasing onto the world, all it knew was that it felt like it was meant to have it. The light knew that the ring was meant for him and only him.

The dark and light had a strange relationship. The dark knew what it wanted to do and was not going to be stopped, not even by its light. However it still knew that it needed its light to cooperate with it, for its plan to work.

The light knew what its dark was doing, it knew that what the dark was doing was wrong, but it still wanted to be with its dark. The light couldn't help it, it was lonely from having only its father as family and its dark filled that void despite the abuse. The light felt complete with the dark.

Light and dark hardly interacted with each other, for the dark wanted its light to submit completely to it. The dark was going to force its light into obeying him like it did back in ancient Egypt. The light had also become very wary of the dark because it didn't know when it would snap.

Despite this the light did not want to be away from its dark. It would never leave its dark no matter what it did, because no matter what he was still his dark. It was because of this that they had a very fragile relationship. They were already horribly separated and now the dark pushed its light even further away.

Ryou, what the light was now dubbed, had already suffered through much tragedy between his mother and little sister, and his father all but abandoning him except for the occasional phone call and supply of home and money. He was very closed off and had little friends, and the few he did manage to make would always mysteriously fall to their own tragedy, so the poor light was forced to stop interacting with others unless he deemed it necessary.

Bakura, what the dark has been dubbed by his light's ignorant friends, was obsessed. He wanted to defeat the Pharaoh and would make sure all obstacles were removed. He was the one who caused his light's friends tragedies, because he wanted to make sure his light was loyal to him and only him. He knew his light wouldn't leave him, but he would never allow himself to trust someone, not even the other half of his soul. He didn't always abuse his light though, he showed his light kindness sometimes even if those times were few.

This relationship that should be welcomed by both sides was impossible to understand. No one could understand the light's feelings because the light barely understood it himself. Even the times when it had been given the chance to be free of its darkness, it still welcomed it back. When its ring was taken from him in Battle city, the light sought it out and took it back knowing what it possessed because it wanted its darkness again. The light without its dark would shut down just as he used to because the dark made it so that it was the light's only companion, and the light begun to cling to it like a lifeline, so without its dark, the light would shut down into loneliness.

The dark without its light was even worse. It not only sought out its light, it tore down everything in its path to get back to it. It knew that it would not accomplish its goal without its light, whether or not it would ever admit that. The darkness was merciless and cared for no one, not even its light escaped his wrath, the light was just treated better than everyone else.

Others had already abandoned the light before, because they were scared of its dark, but even if the dark left they wouldn't come back. They would still be scared because they wouldn't be able to understand why the light wanted the dark back. The dark without its light would just go on a destruction spree because its light would no longer be there to stop him from doing it.

So let us hope that nothing separates the two even more than they already are. Let us hope that no reason on this planet will force them to lose contact with each other because it will not be a pretty sight to see. Watching them fall apart will be a horrific thing to witness. They already have enough pain to deal with, the least we can do is allow them to have each other. Not only for their sakes, but very much for the world's sake.

 **Alright! This was Bakura and Ryou's chapter, I feel like it didn't get the same vibe as Yugi and Yami, but then again I guess it wasn't supposed to since the relationship was different. Also for those of you who don't know, I am not making things up when I say Ryou wanted Bakura back and that Bakura treated him okay in some ways, you see it in the manga and Japanese versions, look it up, Ryou is actually upset at Yugi in battle city because Yugi didn't tell him he knew where the millennium ring was and took it back. Also I forgot to mention this but I will update this every week unless I end up being able to update it sooner. See you next time! R &R plz :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about this being late, my muse just leaves me when trying to write these, which I hate since Yami and Yugi's chapter just flowed out of me and these two are giving me the worst trouble, but here it is! Alrighty, time for our favorite pair of sandy blonde Egyptians!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Yamis and Hikaris are already a special case. They shouldn't exist in the first place, but as we know foolish men cast foolish spells, and they come into being. However, do not be fooled yourself, yamis and hikaris are not always formed because of a spell. Sometimes dire circumstances force one to split their own soul in half to save themselves.

Marik Ishtar happened to be forced into a case such as this. As you already know a certain Pharaoh sealed himself away to save the world. Again this sounded all well and good in theory, but in real life there were many more consequences. Not only did he split his own soul, he did not think about how there would have to be someone to guard him and his power until his return.

One of his royal court was tasked in doing this after the deed had been done. She and her family had to guard his tomb for generations waiting for their Pharaoh's return. Each boy that was to become the next leader of the tomb keepers, as they were called, was to have the Pharaoh's secret carved into their back.

For many generations this was accepted as an honor by the sons, but after five thousand years one was bond to rebel. That's where Marik comes in. He grew up with a very controlling and abusive father. He broke the boy down and made sure he would follow in the same footsteps as him.

At least so he thought, Marik was far too curious of a boy to just fall into step. He wanted to know what the sun felt like and what the outside was like. He wanted to know what was beyond the walls of the tomb, but as we all know this was made forbidden, so for his curiosity the boy was punished. This did not stop him though, he did eventually make it outside one day and loved the outside world, proving all the more reason why it was forbidden to go outside. The poor boy did not want to return to the darkness, but he had no choice, and when he got back he was punished like never before.

This started the build up of Marik's hate and rage. He began to blame his life on the Pharaoh and wanted revenge for being made to suffer for so long, but that wasn't the trigger for his separation. His brother Rishid was able to help him to control his anger and not fall into this deep pit of hate that he was digging for himself, but Rishid couldn't protect him from everything, Marik's past was going to catch up to him at some point.

So the day came when Marik had to accept his fate and get the Pharaoh's secret engraved into his back. No matter how much Marik protested he was not able to stop it from happening and Rishid was forced to sit and watch. The poor boy couldn't accept that Rishid was not going to stop it from happening and snapped, that day was his trigger. All of his hate and rage manifested as a defense mechanism. One child doomed to the darkness of a tomb just wanted somebody to protect him from it and get him out. So when he stole the millennium rod he gained the magic to give him that. His already partially split soul was completely ripped apart.

Flash forward a few years and we a have a mess to say the least. Souls are meant to be whole, it was already wrong enough when the Pharaoh and the thief did it accidently, but to do it to yourself was completely insane to say the least. This is especially true when the only thing that keeps the dark half going is hate and anger.

Unlike the dark halves of the thief and the Pharaoh, anger and hate were the only two emotions the dark half of the tomb keeper had. At least the thief and Pharaoh had sadness and egos and those other kinds of darkness that made them a little more human, but the tombkeeper was just broken. The dark of the tombkeeper was an insane mess with only one goal in mind: destroy the Pharaoh. The light went along with the dark because he honestly thought it was the right thing to do. The dark had been convincing the light of this since he came into being.

Like the thief though, this was the only contact that the dark had with its light. The dark didn't want much to do with its light, it only wanted to accomplish its goal. It didn't care about the light, nor did it care about anything else. His one and only purpose was to take revenge on the Pharaoh.

The light was relatively the same towards its dark. The light did not see it fit to really communicate with the dark, especially since Rishid convinced him to not listen to it. This forced their relationship to be strained and downright nonexistent. What the two didn't realize was that this was going to destroy them if they didn't learn to work together or come to terms with each other.

Malik, what the light was called to distinguish him from his dark, flip flopped too much to go on, on his own like this. One day he would have the same goal as his dark and the next he would miss his family. He was being pulled between two extremes and he couldn't choose.

Marik, what the dark called himself because he thought of himself as the dominant side of the two, was just plain obsessive, after he accomplished his goal, he would have no purpose. He would have no reason to go on. He was also carried one other emotion in him: jealously. He was jealous of his light having the body and wanted to get rid of him so that he could control the body, but the dark didn't understand the consequences of doing this. He didn't understand that he couldn't just get rid of the rest of his soul and expect to survive.

Even the light wanted to be rid of the dark at one point. Neither understood the fragile relationship they had created on accident. They didn't realize that they couldn't just get rid of what made them whole in the first place. They didn't understand that they couldn't go on without the other.

So let us hope that nothing separates the two even more than they already are. Let us hope that they learn to work together. Let us hope that no reason on this planet will force them to lose contact with each other because it will not be a pretty sight to see. Watching them fall apart will be a horrific thing to witness. They already have enough pain to deal with, the least we can do is allow them to have each other, even if they don't think they want the other there.

 **Ding ding, next stop last chapter! See you then and I hope you liked this! R &R plz! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there everyone this is the last chapter of the story. This one unlike the others will talk about how the hikaris fare without the yamis after the ending of the show. But before I do that I would like to thank some people.**

 **makaylaatw for favoriting and following**

 **the girl who envies books for favoriting and following**

 **SkyNakama27 for following and reviewing**

 **Nemisor for following and reviewing**

 **CrystalOfTime for following and reviewing**

 **XHikariLaylaX for reviewing**

 **Thank you all so much for all the kind words and showing your support for this story. I hope everyone enjoys the ending!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Let us start with Malik, since he was the first to lose his yami after battle city. Unfortunately he also happened to be the one that turned out the best after the relinquishment of his dark.

No one could say that he was completely alright, but he did go on to lead a fairly normal life considering the circumstances he was thrown into. Needless to say there were problems. His sister may have been ignorant to them, but his brother started to notice the difference in the way the light was acting.

The light was still in fact a light, no matter what he did to try and pretend he wasn't. He still felt the emptiness of what used to be the dark in his soul. He still felt the feeling of something missing from him. However, he was able to deal with these feeling a lot easier than the other lights because he himself was the one to banish his dark.

Not only was that the primary reason, but he also had his brother and sister to help him through it. With them he was able to at least pretend he filled the hole in his heart and be able to move past his past so that he could have a happier future. He even ended up helping the Pharaoh and completing the tombkeepers mission, despite the fact that it had caused him so much pain.

Yes, Malik fared the best of the three Hikaris, his brother and sister may not have understood his feeling, but he could at least talk to them about it since they knew what was going on. They could help him in the very small ways that they could. This light had the best situation to deal with and was able to move on from the presence of his yami for the most part. He went on to lead a healthy life continuing to study history and help his sister in her expeditions, while also breaking away from tradition to learn new things, like mechanics to work on his bike and even at one point going on to work with cars for a bit.

He did have after effects from his loss of his dark half though. At times he would be caught having spasms clutching his head like he used to in Battle city trying to fight for control and would be observed to have slight shifts in personality from time to time. Fortunately they had little effect on his life due to the light's brother's presence to bring him back.

Despite what seemed to be a happy ending for this light, it was indeed hollow in nature. His brother and sister were the only people the light really ever let into his life. He never found a lover of sort, nor did he go on to make his own group of friends except for the occasional call to Yugi or Ryou. His family was all he had in the end, but he was still content with his life.

In short, Malik got lucky with his situation believe it or not. Yes his dark may have tried to destroy him countless times, but the thief king's light had a far harder time adjusting to normal life.

Ryou, as we know him, was left between a rock and a hard place. This light had suffered through _years_ of his yami's psychological torture. His dark had worn him down in an attempt to force his light to submit.

It may not have worked, but that kind of torture never goes without its effects. For one, the light hardly knew how to trust. The most he had shown trust to was the Pharaoh's light and his friends to stop his yami, but that was the furthest extent his trust had gone. Ryou was still far too scared to make real friends without the fear of something happening to them. Plus after so much time of having to rely on himself, the light didn't know how to go to anyone else, be it for help or just plain interaction with another. Despite his dark being defeated, the light was still far too scared of the reality that he could come back and continue his domination of his light.

This fear that the light held onto ended up driving him away from not only Yugi and his friends, but everyone in general. His life was so secluded it was scary. His own father, his only family left, still didn't want anything to do with him and when the light turned eighteen, he was cut off forced to fend for himself even further. Of course not wanting to interact with others was not a good thing to have when looking for a job, but he ended up finding out a way to work from home.

The light only left his apartment when he needed to, for instance food or clothing and such. It was obvious that the poor light needed psychological help, but it wasn't like he could walk into a psychiatrist's office and explain the situation to them, they would think him crazy and give him what he didn't need.

The only interaction he would get with others was the few occasional phone calls with Malik or Yugi, more often with Malik, because he felt that they could at least relate with the sick empty feeling he felt.

Yes, despite what his dark did to him, the light still missed him. He was, after all, the other half of his soul. He completed the light it a way that no one else could. It wasn't love, no, it definitely wasn't love, but it was a feeling of deep want, almost need of the other.

This seclusion of himself also caused other problems not excluding his health. Being inside so much caused him to have problems with lack of nutrients, but he was able to rectify those with vitamins and pills.

His secluded mental state was not the only after effect of his yami. Like the Pharaoh's light and dark, the thief king's light and dark learned things from each other as well. It may not have been prevalent with the dark, but it was obvious with the light. The light's thoughts had taken a far darker turn than they ever used to before being introduced to his dark. The light would have to deal with habits that he had accidently picked up from the dark like always checking around corners and wanting to go against the rules and steal the occasional thing here and there. They stuck with the light all the way to the end.

Despite this, Ryou was not the worst off. Yes, believe it or not, our last light, Yugi had the worst fate awaiting him with the departure of his dark. This was for the simple fact that Yugi had wanted his yami's presence, unlike the other two lights.

Again unlike the other lights, Yugi had the advantage of his dark giving him a positive after effect of his presence. He grew more confident in himself and was willing to be less socially awkward, and you would think that this would set him up to thrive without his dark, but it was all a lie.

No matter how much anyone wished to deny it he was still a light, he was not as independent as the people around him want to think. His friends just assumed that he was going to be okay on his own after the past years of having what was like an older brother at all times, in his own mind no less. They pretended like that transition wasn't going to be a difference for the light at all. His parents who knew close to nothing about the whole thing in the first place had no clue why their son was suddenly depressed and blew it off calling it a phase, and his grandfather, while knowing what was going on didn't understand and just assumed that the light was in a grieving period and would just get over it in time.

See the reason Yugi had the worst fate to deal with was that he was faced with betrayal and having to live a lie. His so called friends couldn't even see past the plainly obvious mask he was wearing and to top it off they slowly just lost contact with the light. Granted they were going to live their own lives, but with everything they all went through you would expect it to bring them closer together than this. The light who had come to be dependent on the strength of his dark and friends was now brought straight back to the time before he met his dark, except this time he had to pretend he was still the happy little Yugi he had been these past years.

That mask tore him down from the inside and with no one to confide in it just destroyed him even more. He didn't talk with the other lights much, since they didn't understand what it was like to have a good yami. He had to still go out into the world and pretend he was happy at the tournaments which were nothing but a smack in the face reminder of what once was.

It was this that proved why Yugi had the worst fate. Unlike the other lights he couldn't escape, he couldn't close himself off from the world being the celebrity he was. He couldn't depress himself over his yami because he had to be the hero, he had to show that he grew from his dark and that he could go on even though all he wanted to do was break down and cry at the emptiness he now felt inside. How anyone thought he could deal with that was unimaginable, but he did somehow.

Like the others he never did find someone to get in a relationship with because he didn't want to deal with the disappointment of not being able to fill that hole in his heart. He spent his life continuing on with the game that started and ended it all. He pulled new players into it and helped improved those already playing. He made a comfortable living off of it while also maintaining his grandfather's legacy of the game shop.

This whole ordeal of lights and darks were just a cruel and unusual punishment to these poor souls, by who we will never know, but what we do know is that our wish was not granted. The lights were torn away from their darks and forced to go on without them with what most would consider unhappiness, or in their eyes the best it could get without their other halves.

 **Okay this is done! Thank you all so much again and I'm sorry for such a late update, I wanted to make this a good ending even though I still feel like it was a bit of a underwhelming ending...I also got stuck, but that's beside the point . Anyways thank you for the support! I hope to see you in whatever I post next! R &R plz :)**

 **P.S. I have completely run out of story ideas in all honesty except for one that won't be posted for a while since I don't have all the material I need for it, so if you have any ideas that you want me to write send me a PM or a review telling me them and I might write them if I know how to and can work off of them!**


End file.
